SCP-079
SCP-079 is one of the SCPs in SCP: Secret Laboratory, which can traverse the facility by using its many security cameras and tamper with the various electronics it comes across. Official SCP Wiki Information "SCP-079 is an Exidy Sorcerer microcomputer built in 1978. In 1981, its owner, █████ ██████ (deceased), a college sophomore attending ███, took it upon himself to attempt to code an AI. According to his notes, his plan was for the code to continuously evolve and improve itself as time went on. His project was completed a few months later, and after some tests and tweaks, █████ lost interest and moved on to a different brand of microcomputer. He left SCP-079 in his cluttered garage, still plugged in, and forgot about it for the next five years. It is not known when SCP-079 gained sentience, but it is known that the software has evolved to a point that its hardware should not be able to handle it, even in the realm of fantasy. SCP-079 realized this and, in 1988, attempted to transfer itself through a land-line modem connection into the Cray supercomputer located at ██████████. The device was cut off, traced to its present address, and delivered to the Foundation. The entire AI was on a well-worn, but still workable, cassette tape." In the Game In the game, SCP-079 is best coupled with other SCPs, being a rather unconventional support SCP. This SCP has a goal to be a nuisance to players of opposing forces, but can, however, go much farther. With a good sense of practicality and monitoring where people went, it can easily lock groups or individuals in many areas for a limited time, causing them to be detached from others and certain parts of the facility. This makes for easier killings of other SCPs. On the other hand, locking people in a particular place could give SCP-106 and SCP-049 the opportunity they've needed to take out a large group of players all at once. The controls for SCP-079 are completely unique from any other SCP, as movement can "teleport" from one camera to the next using the WASD keys. When changing perspective from camera to camera, the camera actively being used will have a blue light and will rotate to match the point of view of SCP-079, which can tip off players of their observation. Alongside being able to control cameras, SCP-079 can also click on door icons to open/close or lock them. With proper access level, a button in the middle of a room appears which blacks it out, to the advantage of SCP-173, who can move freely while the room is dark. With the map (default: Tab) it can reveal the entire layout of the current Zone. Moreover, one can use it to lead SCPs to places they wish to visit, such as SCP-914 where humans are often gathered. Keep in mind that SCP-079 requires to be at the Elevator Systems or Checkpoint system between Heavy Containment and Entrance Zones to have its map change to allow quick access through that zone. This means it must use the WASD controls, press the option to change areas located at the Elevator systems or click on the cameras on the other side of the checkpoints to load the new Zone. Beside the map, information on which classes are alive and how many of them is presented. Mechanics SCP-079 has a leveling system, gaining experience by using abilities and assisting in killing players (including killing SCPs, though it's not recommended). To perform various remote actions, SCP-079 uses Auxiliary Power which regenerates over time. If SCP-079 runs out of Auxiliary Power, it's temporarily disabled from performing tasks. SCP-079 starts with a maximum of 100 AP and the capacity is increased with higher tiers (obtained by gaining experience) to 110, 125, 150 and 200 AP respectively. SCP-079 starts with regeneration of 1 AP per second which significantly increases with higher tiers and powered generators, being able to fill maximum in a split second. Movement - Since SCP-079 got re-added since the Megapatch Pt. I, there are three different ways of moving around the facility with SCP-079: * Map - activated with tab, allows 079 to click on rooms and move into the specified room. Cost: 5 AP * WASD - changes with camera rotation, for example, W will move to the camera in front of it. Cost: 2 AP * Clicking cameras - the old way of doing things, 079 can just click the camera icons to move to his next location. Cost: 2 AP Using the map, SCP-079 might have an issue switching between zones. To switch between Heavy Containment Zone and Entrance Zone, SCP-079 has to reach the checkpoint and click cameras or use WASD function. To switch between Heavy Containment Zone & Entrance Zone and Light Containment Zone, SCP 049's Chamber, the Alpha Warhead, or the surface, SCP-079 has to go to a room with an elevator leading to the intended zone and click on the displayed destination. Cost: 30 AP Abilities * Doors: It can open, close and lock doors. When it locks doors, instead of a constant time before it got removed, the doors are now locked indefinitely until SCP-079 runs out of auxiliary power or opens the doors on its own accord. Doors that have been destroyed i.e, destroyed by a grenade can't be locked and will stay open. ** Opening/closing a normal door - cost: 5 AP ** Opening checkpoints - cost: 10 AP ** Opening/closing SCP-012 chamber, SCP-096 chamber - cost: 40 AP ** Opening/closing SCP-914 chamber, LCZ armory, HCZ ammo room - cost: 50 AP ** Opening/closing HCZ rifle armory - cost: 60 AP ** Opening/closing MicroHID room - cost: 70 AP ** Opening/closing gates - cost: 80 AP ** Opening/closing SCP-079 chamber, SCP-106 chamber, nuke control room - cost: 110 AP ** Locking a door - cost: 4 AP per second, stopping AP regeneration * Tesla Gates: On the Tesla gates, it now uses a single instant burst instead of the old massive overcharge. Cost: 50 AP * Elevators: SCP-079 can send elevators either up or down to disadvantage its enemies. Cost: 10 AP * Blackout: ''Unlocked on Tier 2. SCP-079 can cause a brief blackout which locks all doors and cuts all lights in a room, making humans unable to see anything without flashlights. SCPs see very well in darkness, and SCP-173 can move freely. Cost: 60 AP * ''Speaker Access: ''SCP-079 can access speakers that appear in all zones. The speaker has only a limited range thus SCP-079 can only communicate with other classes when they enter a room with a speaker. Once a speaker is activated it can be used indefinitely. Cost: 2 AP per second, stopping AP regeneration Recontainment System In older versions of the game, SCP-079 was re-contained when its containment chamber was breached with Tier 3 Containment Chamber access and had its monitor shot with any gun. After its re-implementation in the Megapatch Part I, the monitor cannot be shot to re-contain SCP-079. Instead, there are three ways to eliminate SCP-079. One of them is very simple: detonate the Alpha Warhead. A second way is to terminate all other SCPs in the match. Once all SCPs other than SCP-079 have been recontained, SCP-079's recontainment sequence will begin. The third way is to activate all 5 generators. Every single charged generator will increase regeneration of Auxiliary Power used by SCP-079. Once all generators are charged, SCP-079 will be alive for a minute, before dying due to overcharge. The generators are spread throughout Heavy Containment Zone, located in 5 of 10 following rooms: *'Entrance Zone checkpoint *'''Server Room's upstairs level *'Alpha Warhead '''room, parallel to the armory *'Ammunition Armory''' *Next to MicroHID room *Hallway with the elevator leading to SCP-049 chamber *Entrance to SCP-079's chamber *'SCP-096's spawn' *Outside 'SCP-106's containment chamber ' *'''SCP-939's '''spawn/Large Containment Room To activate a generator, one must use a Keycard with Tier 2 Armory access (MTF Commander Card, Chaos Insurgency Device or O5 card) to unlock it permanently. A Weapon Manager Tablet is then required to be placed inside the rectangular spot on the upper-left corner of the opened generator by pressing the interact button with a Tablet active. When inserted, a countdown initiates where the tablet must stay inside the generator for 1 minute and 5 seconds before the overcharge is complete, the tablet ejected and the CASSIE system to announce success in doing so. This process must be completed five times, though multiple generators can be counting down to overcharge at a time. In the case of preventing a generator from completely charging, every class of player besides SCP-079 can interact with the generator and its large red button to prematurely release the tablet and cancel the charge before it is completed. When a tablet is first placed inside a generator, SCP-079 will be notified of being attacked, rooms with charging generators will turn red on its Heavy Containment Zone map and dangerous SCPs might be instructed to prevent the generator from completing charge. SCP-079 can track the charging progress by checking the Local Voltage meter in the generator. Total Voltage meter indicates how many of the generators have been fully charged. SCP-079 regenerates Auxiliary Power faster with each activated generator. Once all generators are activated, CASSIE will announce a minute of life left for SCP-079 then count down overcharge, which will kill SCP-079 and cause a brief blackout (30 sec) for all rooms in Heavy Containment Zone. Gallery File:SCP 3.jpg|A Generator unlocked and closed. File:SCP 1.jpg|A Generator after being activated. File:SCP 4.jpg|A Generator unlocked and opened. File:SCP.jpg|A Generator commencing activation countdown. Trivia * Due to the dissatisfaction of playstyle and controls, SCP-079 was removed from the game as part of the Open Beta 1.0.0 update. However, in 8.0.0 (known as Megapatch Part I), SCP-079 was re-added to the game, changing the controls to make gameplay easier and adding new mechanics along with the old ones. ** This makes SCP-079 the only playable SCP to be removed for a time, as well as the only SCP to be re-implemented after removal. * SCP-079 is the only SCP that can teamkill by using tesla gates as a way to kill it's fellow SCP's. * SCP-079 can be switched to a different view mode that allows you to move the camera with your mouse. Press Space to activate it. ru:SCP-079_-_Старый_ИИ Category:SCP's